Chizuru Yukimura/Story
Chizuru was born into the Yukimura Clan, which claimed to be descendants of a demonic bloodline and resided in east Japan. It is revealed that a few unknown years after her and Kaoru Nagumo (Chizuru's twin brother), were born, the Yukimura Clan was attacked by those of another clan simply for not choosing sides in a petty clan-war. Chizuru and Kaoru escaped with their lives, courtesy of Koudou Yukimura. But shortly after, Chizuru and Kaoru were separated because of the government finding the last survivors of the Yukimura Clan. In her years before the setting of the game, she lived in a small place in Edo, where her father, Kodo, was a doctor, specializing in western medicine and helping nearby neighbors. She had never known about her twin brother in her years living with Kodo and had lived a satisfying life with her father, never knowing her mother. It is also assumed that somewhere during this time, Chizuru was given the Yukimura Clan's treasure, a kodachi, and was taught to learn how to defend herself with it, never knowing its significant meaning to the Yukimura Clan. Plot Prologue Chizuru starts off leaving her home to Kyoto in search of Koudou Yukimura (Chizuru's father). Upon entering Kyoto, she runs into ronin, who chase after her. Shortly after, she is greeted by the Furies but is saved by Hajime Saito and Souji Okita. There, she also meets Toshizo Hijikata, who brings her back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. The next day, she is brought in a meeting between the rest of the captains of the Shinsengumi, where she reveals her purpose in Kyoto. Isami Kondou, upon finding out that Chizuru is the daughter of Koudou Yukimura and Isami allows her to stay under the Shinsengumi's wing until they fing her father. In later months, Chizuru assists the Shinsengumi regarding the Ikedaya incident. Depending on the player's choices, the plot changes for Chizuru. Second Season Currently, Chizuru has discovered that Koudou Yukimura (Chizuru's father) is developing the Rasetsu so he can destroy humanity. It's also revealed that he is not her true father; in fact, he was a relative that took Chizuru in after the Yukimura family was destroyed by refusing to join a plot that involved bringing down the Shogunate. During this time, Kaoru Nagumo tries to kill Chizuru but fails, admitting that he still loved her as a sister. Kazama Chikage then kills Kaoru and tells Chizuru he will give her some time to talk to Koudou before they attack him. Shinpachi Nagakura and Sanosuke Harada leave the Shinsengumi. After several battles, the Shinsengumi find out from Kyuujyu Amagiri that the Rasetsu are shortening their own lives by using their powers. Chizuru and Toshizo Hijikata are forced to abandon Kondou when the enemy overwhelms them and the two left along with Kai Shimada. Later on, when Hijikata finally cannot control his thirst for blood, he allows Chizuru to give him her blood and the two seem to grow closer together as a result. She also nurses him back to health after he takes a serious blow while fighting with Kazama. 'Hakuouki SSL' In SSL, Chizuru is a first year and the only female student of Hakuou Academy with an invitation from Heisuke Toudou (a childhood friend), she resolves to enroll in the institution. She lost her parents at an early age and has since been living with a distant relative named Koudou Yukimura. She has a twin brother named Kaoru Nagumo, who lives separately in another family and their relationship has been estranged. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stories